My Little Pony Friendship is Gone
by Bloody Mourning
Summary: When a man left for dead on Titan Station is on his last legs, a simple slip up has changed him, and landed him in Equestria, but Twilight and the gang know something is terribly, terribly wrong.
1. A Dark Day

_**Authors note; I've only seen up to season 2 of MLP;FiM, this was back when the show was relatively new.. i guess?**_

 _ **basically its been a while since i last saw the show. :v also please heavily criticize this, thanks!**_

So, im Lance Koklauser, i have scruffy, faded brown hair, and dull crimson eyes. a rounded oval head with slightly puffy cheeks, with pale skin. I've been repeating this over and over like a mantra, _HALLUCINATIONS ARE FUCKING TERRIFYING WHEN THEY CHANGE YOUR APPEARANCE_. i worked behind the scenes on Titan Station as some guy managed to destroy this thing, a Marker as its called, and managed to survive hordes of those.. Things.. Hell this guy managed to stay sane after seeing **EXPLODING _FUCKING BABIE'S_ FOR GODS SAKE.**

But as far as i know, he's long gone, a freaking crazy person flew in with a big ass ship, and saved him! As for me i wasnt so lucky... Currently im laying on the earthen floor, Bleeding out from a Slasher's blade that got stuck in my shoulder, i've got Puker burns all over my arms, hell at this point id might as well be dead! And then it got cold real fast, i remember falling asleep. Maybe its all over now, nobody would remember, id stop being tormented by these hallucinations and Necromorphs.. its all just over now, this entire hell, this nightmare is over. Daniel, Franco.. Im coming..

Meanwhile an Infector watched as its victim slowly died on the barren ground. While the Marker would die soon after, it must still complete its duties. The eerie flatline of a dead R.I.G filled the cavern as it slowly choked out. The Infector flew in, grappling the corpse, burrowing its probuscis deep into his skull, fluids and gray matter slowly oozing out, blood flowing out like rapids from the corpses wounds as the bodys tense muscles was the only thing keeping it from spilling out in an everlasting downpour.. but before the Infector could finish his 'Divine work' there was a thunderous slap of air being forced inwards and out of the cavern, collapsing the cavern, killing the infector and burying the corpse. The Marker had exploded in a golden outpour of light. pushing away all the air creating a vacuum that would kill anyone trapped in its wake, And it would take Titan Station, or atleast parts of it. with it, However Lances ship had been having issues with its shock drive, it was of his own design, scrappy but atleast it worked, despite the piles of rust and its gears which always growled in protest of its own use. He never left anyplace without because it was his lifeline, a shelter and an escape. however the thud of two corpses hitting it at once, along with the barrage of dirt and stone, managed to initiate the shock drive, the ship was torn in half as time and space tore at the seams to make a 'Gate', reaveling a warm blue hole that pulsed a cold cyan blue every now and then, sucking in earth and dust and the body of Lance, along with some metal debris.

Meanwhile in Equestria, Twilight Sparkle sat on her bed while reading a book she had taken from Zecoras place in the Everfree Forest, it was all about herbs ranging from the harmless fern, to the poison joke, which from her experience, cannot be very funny at all.. Exept for Fluttershy's voice, that everyone could enjoy although Fluttershy did not like it one bit at all. She was studying up on herbs as she and Zecora would be going out to harvest as a few pesky Parasprites had eaten most of her herbs that she had stored, and thankfully it didn't end up as the previous Parasprite infestation that ended up devouring her books and most of Ponyville, however Zecora had managed to protect her hidden reserve of herbs, so they wouldn't need to go out for atleast two days, which left them some time to scout out for herbs, Twilight closed the book, and placed it on the windowsill next to her bed, she got up and started heading out to the bathroom, brushed up her hair and on the way out decided to get an apple to eat as she wasn't very hungry today. She decided she'd go and visit Fluttershy's and see if they could find a snakes mother as Fluttershy had found a lost snake last night, and to talk about some marks left on a stone that she had seen. As she headed out she saw everything was as is, Pinkie Pie was being her cheerful self at Sugarcube Corner, _well not after assaulting Twilight with a barrage of excited Hi's, Hellos_ , _Where you going?_ and _many_ offers to have a cupcake which she gladly took. it was all normal, she had finished the trip to Fluttershys house and knocked gently on the door not wanting to disturb or spook any animals inside, Fluttershy had answered, and quietly said

"One moment please, im getting the snake"

and Twilight simply gave a nod of understanding, a minute afterwards and Fluttershy returns with a small baby snake on her back as she and Twilight trodded off to a small grassy field, there was a stone with some type of noodle like string on it, However it was the snakes mother upon further inspection, as Fluttershy let the two snakes reunite. The two snakes flicked their tongues at Fluttershy and Twilight, the snakes then headed further into the field, the foliage swallowing them up, The two ponies trotted back to Fluttershys home, where Fluttershy and Twilight had settled in for a conversation.

"I was calmly trotting through the woods" Spoke Fluttershy

"I had reached a small cliff edge, when i noticed some deep slashes in the stone, i was worried thinking it was someone or _somepony_ , but i didn't see a body, or anything other than hunks of metal.. Except..." Fluttershy trailed off, her head slowly hanging. and Twilights mood had dropped, why would Fluttershy trail off like _that?_ The room seemed darker, and more ominous..

"What did you see?" Pressed Twilight hesitantly.

Fluttershy had been hesitant, but then answered.

" _Blood.."_


	2. New Hope, New Fear

"Im sorry, _what_?" Asked Twilight in shock, she was glad Fluttershy's pet rabbit, Angel and her other animals were asleep, or else dealing with panicked animals on such short notice so suddenly would be a catastrophe, the once bright room turned to dim, to _dark_... As if the sun had been killed off, leaving them in eternal darkness.. " _Blood_..Twilight. _Blood_." Responded Fluttershy, she had a disturbed expression on her face as if the word was something terrible and foreign to her, as if she had to kill someone she loved.

"I saw the blood and it left out as a little trail, but then i followed it and i didn't see anything, no body.. Pony or animal.." Continued Fluttershy, "But i did find this.." Fluttershy got up and began trotting away to a corner of the house, while Twilight pondered the potential situation they have on their hooves. Blood on the ground, slashes in a cliff? No body? It didn't add up! Twilight hoped and prayed that this was just some sick, _sick,_ prank. But nobody she knew would stoop to _this_ as a joke. Fluttershy returned with a small, flat, steel gray, cubicle with a sphere surrounded by bronze, with a small switch on its side. "I dont know what it is, so you thought you might know." Asked Fluttershy puzzled, now Twilight had to accept that this is _real_ , and it is _not_ a joke. But a sliver of her still refused to believe Fluttershy, they might be friends, but for her this is just _too_ much.

"I can take a look. But i'm not quite sure what it is." Replied Twilight curiously, she held it up with her magic, inspecting it in the new light of an un-blocked sun, She tilted it at angles, inspected the glass-like sphere on the _thing_. She decided to fiddle with the presumed switch a little. And boy was she in for a surprise.

The device sputtered to life, the odd half-sphere had light up brightly, a cold cyan blue glow emanated from it, Twilight set it down as calmly as possible, _but on the inside she was a nervous wreck,_ who knows what would happen if it broke? The glow strengthened, creating a form of wall in the middle of the air, the "Wall" began to show something, at this moment, the final sliver of Twilight's mind that thought this was a cruel, _sick_ , joke, incinerated

into ash, with this she lost any hope this was fake.

It showed a grassy meadow, with the darkend grass full of morning dew, with the meadow coming closer and closer, it then hit the ground, anddulla _Thud_ could be heard, a few moments later. Something could be heard rustling in the grass, then the meadow became visible, as it showed a cliff edge with some form of hole in the sky, it was a warm blue color, leaving a shockingly cold cyan blue pulse every now and then, bits of debris and shrapnel rained from it, before the sky seemed to fuse and sew itself back together. " _S_ h _i_ t." moaned a disgruntled, distorted voice, it sounded like a growl, and a cough. "M _an_ i _f_ _t_ h _e_ _r_ _e_ i _s_ a g _o_ d, eit _he_ r _h_ e h _at_ es me or _ga_ ve m _e_ a _se_ co _nd_ ch _an_ ce.." mumbles the distorted voice mournfully. The screen began to whip around and show a partially mutilated face, the place where a throat _would_ be, became a bloody, gelatinous puff of pink flesh erupting from whatever was left of the skin, the face's skin had _holes_ located on the skin of the cheek and chin, lacerations on its forehead, there was faded, scruffy hair that looked much more neater than anything else. The arm that appeared to be holding the device didn't look any prettier, there were even worse lacerations on the arm, with wider holes in the skin where areas seemed to be sunken in and corroded in, however the left arm looked slightly better and more _intact_.. How this _brutally_ mutilated _creature_ managed to even _breathe_ startled her, this _thing_ should be dead! Lying peacefully on the ground after escaping whatever did _this_ to the creature. The creatures mouth opened, revealing a mouth full of teeth, some fused into fangs, others fused only partially, leaving small gaps in its gums, as the teeth glistened their ivory color in the rising daylight, it then spoke, " _T_ o _a_ n _yb_ o _d_ y out here.. If _y_ o _u_ f _in_ d _this_... I _ac_ c _id_ ent _l_ y la _nd_ e _d_ _h_ e _r_ e f _ro_ m a sh _oc_ k g _at_ e, _A_ s f _ar_ a _s_ i _kn_ ow im _lo_ ok _in_ g f _or_ a _h_ osp _it_ al, some cl _ot_ h to _bi_ nd _m_ - _m_ y _s_ elf _back_ _to_ ge _t_ h-" Spoke worridly the creature before the device fell back onto the meadow, showing the creature wearing some form of torn, faded green t-shirt and some shredded pants, and this strange metal thing jutting out of its back flashing red, The creature collapsed and began convulsing and choking and coughing and _squirting_ out blood _, 'That would explain the trail'_ Reasoned Twilight in her mind, however a few minutes ago, Fluttershy had to look away, seeing something so injured and being unable to help it went against her nature, and it was just _too_ much for her to take in so fast.

The device stopped and turned off. Fluttershy had calmed down, but Twilight however was stewing away pondering this situation, now more questions were presented, but even more answers were needed. "Was that it?" Asked Fluttershy meekly, and to which after turning the switch again, it revealed the same screen, and the same things _, along with a slightly weaker reaction from the two ponies_. Twilight prepared some tea and left Fluttershy to calm herself down with a nice cup of tea, while Twilight headed home with the device to deliver an urgent message to Princess Celestia.

Meanwhile Lance laid sprawled on some blue flowers, exhausted from travelling. He took no notice of how his right hands five fingers fused together partially to form three digits, which took a little time to move around because of their stiffness, his left arm bent together and fused into another arm where his hand became a bony, flesh covered blade. To him he thought he was hallucinating all of this. That sooner or later he'd be all right, maybe this was just a start of a Colony someone was building. But for now he decided to patch his wounds that he thought were real, as getting sliced by debris and shrapnel isn't fun. He laid back up, soaking in warm sunlight after ages of artificial light, The flowers reminded him of blue orchids that he saw during his childhood, he never actually felt or saw them. He only ever managed to see pictures of them. he found some type of tree sap and some of the cleanest leaves he could find, and began to _pull_ and _tug_ at the debris stuck in his back, with each touch making it loosen and flow small rivers of crimson, to which he resounded to with moans and growls of pain and agony. With each successful attempt to remove the debris, he began _"gluing"_ the leaves on him using the tree sap, which hardened into strong pieces of amber. The lovely shade of blue of the flowers became stained with crimson red, slightly glistening in the light. Lance began hurriedly scampering to no direction in particular, because the sun won't last forever and when night finally dawns he would need to hide or atleast find a place to rest, he took a quick check at his R.I.G as last time he checked it was a glowing red color, but now it had stabilized to a solid orange color, but it was mostly tetering on the red color than orange, and he continued on his way.

Meanwhile back at Twilight's home, sending a message to the princess as a very confused Spike had to write it all down and quickly send it on its way. After the message was sent Twilight was rewarded with confused and crazy looks by her draconic assistant, Spike. _Who after explaining this whole predicament to Spike, was still met with a confused loo_ k. "So, your saying that you found some strange thing, and after fiddling with it, you've discovered theres a zombie like creature out there, that might need help, or could be dangerous... Because of it's _teeth?"_ Questioned Spike, to which Twilight replied irratedly "For the _last_ time Spike, YES!!" Spike had walked around the library section to sort out piles of books that were put in the wrong shelves, when Spike had abruptly burped up a scroll the moment he picked up a book.


	3. Divided Thoughts

**_Authors Note; Apparently changelings became good and Zecora is basically dying, also sorry if i confused where the mane 6 stay, either Ponyville or canterlot . Soo... sorry about that folks_** ** _! also im talking about a different Gabe not Gabe weller from Dead space Severed_**

Spike had burped up the scroll. He attempted to give it to Twilight Sparkle before she had snatched up the moment she could. "Dearest student Twilight... Thank you for your concerns... Report to palace as soon as possible?" Read Twilight aloud hastily, last time Twilight had spoken like this she received slight scorn for believing in old fairy tales, but then again, it was a fairytale. She began to pack a few things and talk to her other friends about this, but she was worried about Fluttershy's current state, and wether or not should Fluttershy come with her, or stay?

Meanwhile Lance had tried to remember when he last saw a building while free falling, which was currently ending terribly, Lance had growled and grunted in anger whenever he ended up in a circle or tracing back to the same spot, Lance had then face planted into the dirt and grass, partly from frustration, and partly from exhaustion. He checked his R.I.G, nothing more than a flashlight, a tasteless Nutrient Paste tube and two slightly depleted batterys, along with a Tesla Core, Lance took out the colorless, white tube with the words, CEC stamped onto it. _Which was the only company he trusted when it came to manufacturing space worthy food for his tight schedule._ He began to slowly "eat" the paste, however his misshapen mouth and poorly aligned jaws made it a little hard to actually keep it in his mouth. He looked up at the sky, it seemed that he had been wandering for hours, which now that he looked at the sky, it looked dimmer. ' _Crap_ ' he thought to himself, he began to run off in a straight line to where he thought the tree's cleared out, if he could dig out a ditch or something to hide himself during nightfall, he'd be set! Or atleast after shambling upwards while continually tripping or stumbling on his gelatinous legs, he was just getting way too damn tired of this, first it was being slaughtered by Necromorphs, seeing your friends get brutally stabbed in the face, _although some of the crewmates died in ways that were absolutely hilarious_ , then falling out of the damn sky! After enough running he discovered some sort of field, and what seemed to be a well made wooden cabin, with bushes and ferns dotting its exterior. 'At last!' Shouted mentally Lance, actually speaking took alot of trouble and pain to stutter a word, but something felt... _Wrong_... About the building, he didn't know much about the trouble of starting a Colony but wouldn't they start with metal or concrete structures? As he slowly paced closer and closer to the hut, its earthen smells becoming stronger and stronger, he saw a flash of yellow infront of the window, along with a streak of light pink and big bright blue eyes.

Fluttershy had been taking Twilight's advice and tried to calm herself down, she tended to the plants, stared out into a meadow or just relax, however while watering her potted plant she had glanced outside through the dimming sky, and saw the tired, _or as much as she could tell regarding its horribly mutilated body,_ creature she saw during Twilight's visit, its metal _thing_ that was jutting out of its back, wasn't flashing its deep red, but now showed a bigger, steadier glow of reddish-orange. The creatures eyes looked at her, and at this moment they both flinched, Fluttershy had ducked and then began to slowly scale up to the window, and all she could see was some hacks in the dirt, and trampled grass. And then Fluttershy had decided to follow her gut.

Twilight had prepared a few thing's, a scroll and ink, and the odd metal device she found, _which was scorned at by Rainbow Dash for being nerdy_ , _and almost torn up by Rarity's curiosity of the odd gemstone,_ and an apple. She opened up the door and walked out into the fading brightness of a falling sun, and thought that she could bring Fluttershy with her after a few mental debates, What she was not expecting though, was a flurry of yellow, red, peach and pink, headed straight towards Ponyville, The small escort carriage Celestia had provided her with had arrived, and the guards stood tall. The creature and Fluttershy were headed right into the town! Or atleast until a _rock_ , a darn _rock_ , made it stumble and tangle its legs, rolling harmlessly into the town, Fluttershy simply stood in a confused state of how something so _threatening_ , was brought tumbling down, by a _rock._ The Royal Gaurds had seized the flailing creature, while its flailing slowly ceased, Twilight motioned her to get into the Chariot with her, Fluttershy quickly trotted to the chariot. But then...

Lance's thoughts were reeling, _'Sentient Ponies?!'_ Scolded himself mentally, ' _Is that the best this damn hallucination could think of?"_ or atleast until he fell, rolled into what appeared to be a town. Hoping to be aided by people, he was instead piledrived and seized by armored ponies. He failed about, before he stopped, tried to feel the ground and then..

The creature had managed to burst upwards while shaking madly, the Gaurds had been scattered and dazed. While the guards started to get up, the creature tried to head further into town, it seeing other ponies ranging from mint, to gray. it had ran close to what appeared to be a chariot, Twilight Sparkle had then impulsively force punched the creature onto the ground out of fear and shock. The creature fell, hitting the ground so hard dirt had invaded the surrounding area. When the dust settled, a very much alive creature lay on the floor, before going unconscious, the only sign of life being an audible _sigh_. The Gaurds had restrained the creature, And headed off with the carriage to Canterlot, Twilight now was worried for her, and her friend's safety. What if it was dangerous or deadly? With no other intent other than extinguishing the life of every pony in sight?

Lance had tried and hoped that this was a terrible dream, or a hallucination. But it was very much real, and if this was the case. 'Where in hell did i end up? And if this was real, what in gods name happened to my hands?' Shouted sternly Lance in the empty abyss that was the limbo of his own mind, 'Did i _become_ one of those fucking _abominations?!"_ Whispered hoarsly Lance, he was for the first time, feeling _true_ fear.. Was surviving the wretchedness, the hell, of Titan Station all for nothing, other than becoming a Necromorph? 'Franco died, trying to get him out of there, Gabe atleast tried to do what he could... And now it all amounts to nothing..' Lance rambled angrily, with his fear turning to pure hatred, which died down to nothing but sobbing.. He was a broken man, with nothing left, his friend's where manipulated into going into death traps where they where slaughtered and gutted by Necromorphs, and if they were really unlucky, they joined their ranks. Who now sat in the limbo of his mind, slowly but surely decending into a state of depression and madness.

Meanwhile from Twilight's side, she sat as calmly as she could, while her curiosity was peaked. Any animal would've died from the injuries the creature had sustained. The metal thing seemed to cover a portion of what appeared to be its spine, which emitted a glow from a "bar" that steadily grew up the metal peice, it used to be reddish-orange, but had slowly turned to yellow. During her examination she heard something, a soft mournful sound, a silent, dying sound of sobbing, its chest quaking slightly, with a small tear forming in its eyes. Twilight and Fluttershy both felt a pang of sympathy for it. They didn't know what it might have endured, the things it has seen.. And maybe, they might not know, ever...

The Chariot came to a halt, the creature had been released from its bindings and put into chains, immobilizing it, Gaurds had escorted it away, and Twilight and Fluttershy were now trotting off to meet Celestia, Fluttershy took a gaze at the Creature, before it went out of sight, also looking at the darkening sky, it's now midnight blue color combined and attacked at the bright orange sky. As they moved onwards to the halls they saw how some guards had swapped out with others to turn in for the night, others were _little_ relaxed. They then began to ascend a spiraling staircase, its marble coloration a lovely contrast for the dusk like hue of the walls, with no light other than the warm glow of the lamps and candles scattered throughout. They had reached a door, Twilight Sparkle knocked, and it had opened.

"Welcome Twilight."

Meanwhile Lance had awoken, however instead of ropes and bindings, he was chained and shackled.

He took a look at his surroundings. with nothing but a small pile of hay or straw, a toiletrie, and mostly cobbled stone bricks, he began to try and get up, but to no avail, he fell down face first, with the agitated metal chains bouncing about with no response other than an annoyed groan coming from outside an iron door with three metal bars. "Is it awake now?" Asked a voice boredly from the door, "Probably." Responded a tired voice.

By this time Lance had noticed his legs were chained together, He took his right hand and began to pick at the lock, which proved ineffective at actually releasing him, but helped weaken the metal ever so slightly. Lance began to hurriedly stab, and gnaw at his chained hands, meanwhile he took it all in. 'Sentient talking ponies? God i need to get out if there's Unitologist Fanatics here' Thought rapidly Lance, the trauma of knowing how his friend was sent into a trap by a "reformed" Unitologist was still fresh in his mind.

Meanwhile

Twilight Sparkle and Fluttershy sat down with the two Princesses, Luna and Celestia, having a discussion of the "events" that had occurred

"If it can speak then why can't we bring it here?" Inquired softly Fluttershy, to which Twilight replied with "We don't know if it's dangerous! Who know's what it could do?"

Celestia had engaged into Twilight's statement replying to both Twilight and Fluttershy's responses

"While i agree it _could_ be a good idea to bring it here, it managed to injure atleast five of the gaurd's, only one went unconscious. We do not know if it is agreesive"

"And what if it was protecting itself?" Questioned Luna, she had been resevative during the discussion, only speaking when she had something important to say. "It can speak, but maybe it doesn't know of Canterlot or pony kind." Continued Luna, in this case the tables were divided, on one hand, Celestia and Twilight were against the creature speaking or being let out, while Luna and Fluttershy were wanting to intruduce the creature to Ponykind and to aid it. Twilight's curiosity had taken the better of her, and the fact that it may indeed be _sentient_ judging by it _crying_ ever so slightly while unconscious.

Lance had tried to get out his flashlight and tesla core, if that jacked up jar head could rig up a Plasma Cutter out of surgery tools, then why couldn't he forge a scrappy Arc Welder? After enough trial and error he finally got the pieces to stick together, He lightly pulled the small trigger he made for the flashlight, and the core sputtered to life, a small _zzt_ buzzing for a split second as he saw its bright purple light. He quickly hid it away in his tattered shirt if these ponies ever went hostile. Then he heard. _chnk_ and a faint _click_ , the door opened, and then the world went _blank_...


	4. Rude Awakening

Lance had been hurriedly moved around by Gaurds through the halls, almost being thrown around like a midget at a circus. They wanted him to be disoriented as much as possible to prevent it from escaping, and causing potential havoc on Canterlot. They reached a white, gold ornate, door and walked into the room, left the creature on a seat, and quickly scampered off to prepare for a potential escapee.

Twilight had shushed the many discussing voices when the creature started to take notice of its surroundings, it looked blankly at the Princesses, then at Twilight and Fluttershy, and slowly pulled out a strange thing, with a small cube jutting out the back, glowing faintly, with a gray metal peice splitting and ending in an arc shape. They all looked at the object, before the creature quickly whirled up, aimed it at its bladed limb, and _Pzzrt_! a bolt of purple electricity had sliced and burned through the limb, a little bit of blood had been sprayed onto Fluttershy's face. A burned stump of what appeared to be an upper arm resided after the event that took merely a moment. The slice wasnt perfect, it was jagged on some parts.

they reeled back from the staggering shock and blistering pain, "So t _h_ is r _e_ a _l_?" Asked a distorted, tired, raggedy and pained voice from the creature, however it was mostly looking at the small, writhing, tendon like appendages that had slowly been raising and entangling into what appeared to be a joint. "Yes?" Answered Celestia with a hint of uncertainty in her voice. While Twilight helped clean off the blood from Fluttershy's custard yellow fur, Luna asked "Where did thou come from?"

"T _it_ an St _ati_ on..." coughed up the creature, with its distorted voice, but there was a sour note of annoyance, Luna was _slightly_ offended, as it may or may not know of her and her sisters status as rulers of Equestria. "W _ho_ a _r_ e _yo_ u _pe_ ople?" Asked the creature "A _n_ d w _hy_ the _he_ ll _a_ m i c _hai_ ned u _p_?" Continued the creature with a hint of hostility in its broken and distorted voice. "First of all, we're ponies. Second, your chained up because you managed to incapacitate several gaurds!" Retorted Twilight, with anger and annoyance. "And, who _are_ you?" Continued Twilight.

The creature was twisting and rotating the newly formed tendounous stud of an arm. "I _a_ m L _an_ ce" Responded Lance calmly, while he was taken aback by the verbal hostilities he was not angry, or at least too tired to care, They all began to bicker and converse while Lance simply cocked his head downwards and fell asleep..

"I think we should help it." Said Fluttershy "They're very injured and who knows how long Lance will last?" Continued Fluttershy, "That may be true, but that thing." Luna pointed at the strange device Lance used to amputate their arm "May be immensely powerful, and we do not know their intentions." Continued Luna.

"Well maybe we could ask them?" Questioned Twilight, the table stood silent, with no sounds to be heard other than Lance's shallow breathing. "While me and Fluttershy were headed here, it was _crying_. It was unconscious, and had been _crying_ softly, for a few minutes during the trip" Explained Twilight "Maybe it's been through something or misses its home, it might even have _family!"_ Continued Twilight, With this she slumped a little into her chair, and began hearing small conversations about her question. "Alright.. Maybe we could _try_ to ask it." Responded Celestia "But don't just put it out there." Warned Celestia. with this Twilight had straightened up, and continued trying to reason with Lance. "What are you?" Asked Twilight, but her only reply was soft breathing, she nudged Lance a little, and then Lance had failed both arms upwards before thrashing around with an expression of fear, they breathed heavily as they tried to calm down, Fluttershy had flinched at this sudden outburst. "Im sorry if i scared you." apologized Twilight, "I was asking you what you are." Continued Twilight, " _I_ 'm.. a.." Lance trailed off, his mind was swarming, should he say hes a human? But his physical state told him he wasn't human anymore, that he became what he hated the most. "A what?" Gently pressed Celestia. "I... D _on't_ th _in_ k i _c_ an an _swer_ t _ha_ t..." Responded Lance with a tone of confusion as he stared at his arms, this raised a question for all of them, what did they mean by _now_ , were they once something else? "What do you mean?" Asked Celestia in a calm manner "I w _a_ sn't _lik_ e _th_ is b _efo_ re, i _w_ as a-" Lance's sentence was cut short by several harsh coughs, slight convulsions and a few drops of blood being coughed onto a table.

Luna had began to try and use magic to help them heal and speak better. After he stopped coughing and gagging, he tried to continue his sentence. "Alot less injured... I can't recognize what i was anymore.." Lance's voice had lost its distortion and cleared up a little, but it was still a little raggedy. They asked for an explanation, and an explanation they received, he told them of the hell he endured, how countless women and children were slaughtered by them, how the body's twisted and contorted into more horrendous abominations. Where the purest of men turned mad and insane. "Many good people were on that Station, my friends too.." Continued Lance with mist in his eyes. He felt as the leaves he used as as bandages were loosening from the blood that began to peirce into the weak amber, as he felt his own blood slowly drain away, he drifted into sleep. He heard something like "In charge" and "Stay" just before he fell into a rest he hadn't had in a long time.

"WHAT?!" Shouted sternly Twilight Sparkle. "Your in charge of Lance for now." Repeated Celestia "Because you seem to know about the it better than any of us." "But... B-but" Stammered Twilight, she was at a loss for words, sure she could handle it, for _a little_ _bit_ , but Lance seemed to be a sea of emotions and choices, constantly changing, one moment they were tired and calm, then annoyed, curious and then got depressed all in a matter of minutes.

"Besides, your empathy will help you." Assured Luna, "If we had the time, we'd deal with them ourselves, but a gaurd can't constantly tend to something that is that... _complex.._ " "And if you need any help, just tell me." Continued Luna

While Twilight's confidence had grown and blossomed, it was also small and frail. Twilight gave a curt nod, and tried to pick up Lance's body and take them back home. When she exited the castle, a Chariot was ready to get Fluttershy, Twilight and Lance into Ponyville, Lance was, unfortunately tossed in, with Fluttershy and Twilight ushering in. "What happened?" Groaned silently Lance as he rose up and began to rub at his head "A simple, wake up, would do ya know?" Continued Lance. "Sorry! i wasn't trying to throw you on the wall!" Apologized Twilight

"Yeah.. Don't worry about... it.." Mumbled Lance tiredly before falling asleep, _again._ "How do they fall asleep so easily?" Questioned Fluttershy as the chariot moved forward.

Spike had finally cleaned up the place after it being torn up by Twilight's hurriedness and Pinkie Pies quick bolting looking for a cookbook. It was dark outside and Spike decided he'd find something to eat, He went upstairs to his bed, and checked underneath his blankets and pillows, and found two, small sized aquamarine's.

He took one out and packed the other underneath his blankets. He started to eat the gem tiredly. He had just finished when the door _creeked_ open. Spike then walked downstairs calmly, or atleast tried to after seeing a grotesque, fleshy, twisted abomination standing right behind Twilight. " _RUN_!! _ZOMBIE_ _S!!_ " yelled Spike while bolting off. "Wot?" Said Lance dumfounded, sure his limbs may be heavily distorted but come on! Twilight started to trot calmly yet quickly to Spike in an attempt to both find and calm him down. Lance took a few minutes to gaze at his surroundings, entire shelves of solid, paper books. Carts and sorters, and a staircase. He criss-croseed his leg's and sat down in a "corner" of the circular room, and inspected his bladed limb that had been slowly regenerating over time, it appears that unlike your run-of-the-mill Ubermorph or Hunter, his own body mass had been slowly decreasing to compensate for the regrowth of it, as a result he looked thinner. After enough inspecting, he pulled out the Nutrient Paste, and once again trying to eat it. Ocassionaly a drop of the paste would fall out of his mouth, after a while he had eaten three quarters of the paste, with just a small amount left. He looked at his partially fused hand, the fingers were a bit stiff and sharp. He aimed his fingers upward like a cone, and in the shape he saw a blade that would have appeared if it had been transfigured entirely. He pocketed the paste and got up. He looked out through the windows, and saw nothing but the inky blackness, a darkness he remembered all too well during his time on Titan Station, in this dark void of space there was no joy, no hope, and no stars. It was a dead, cold and forboding darkness. He was hypnotized in this trance until he heard a loud crashing sound of metal, followed by quiet mumbles and groans. Lance's instincts kicked in, he pulled out his Arc-Welde _r,_ _or atleast tried to until he found out one of those damned ponies jacked his only defense!_ With this thought he slowly aproached the sounds location, "Hello?" He called out calmly in his raggedy voice. "You guy's o-" Lance got most of his sentence in, but as he was moving forward, something slick had been spread thinly across the oakwood floors, unknowing of this he had stepped on it, and while attempting to propell himself forward, he had slipped down face flat. At this moment a chorus of yellng could be heard, Lance was ran at by the small purple dragon, clad in pots and pans with just the slightest shimmer and shine left in them.

Lance rolled over while the dragon began its assault, flailing the metal objects around, yelling and babbling as he struck harder and harder, and faster and faster at his only defense, his arms formed around himself like a fleshy wall. The barrage had slowed down ever so slightly, but instead of unaimed flailing, he began jabbing the pots and pans at his arms, legs and ribs, time appeared to be non-existent as they continued their assault. A purple glow surrounded the small reptile, lifting them away. Leaving a shocked, and battered Lance on the floor. Lance rolled onto his stomach and laid his arms down, lifting himself up. But the moment he got on his feet, he was struck square in the back of the head, and flopped down unconscious, for the second time.


	5. Potential Peace

**_Sorry guys, writing tablet broke and I didn't have anything else on hand other than 20 bucks, I had to repair it myself which was a nightmare trying to replace a broken charging port at like 2 am in the morning. Also if there are any Devil May Cry fans in my midsts, I'm considering making the very first Dead Space crossover for devil may cry so keep an eye out for that. Enjoy the show, my friends!_** **_also, damn this writer's block._**

Lance had awoken, or at least thought he did, in an inky void that surrounded him and a small sandy island he was on. He had seen this place many, many, times before. Whenever he slept, it was always the same dream. An island of color in a world of darkness. Except for something felt.. off. When he looked around on the sandy beach, everything looked.. fleshier.. The leaves on the palm trees were tinged red and looked spongier. The bark looked more chafed and less flaky. He headed deeper into the island, where more plants had the same look of flesh, to where he could have sworn to see a face in a pitcher plant, with human-like veins. Until he had found a flower.

This flower did not have the flesh like the appearance of everything else. It was a white orchid, with purple veins that would coil and flow through the petals as the flower glowed. At one point the flower exploded in a stream of yellow light, at which point Lance had woken up.

Meanwhile Twilight sat in her room in scolding Spike for his behavior in the library. "Spike, I know they don't exactly look. _Friendly_. But I promise you that they aren't going to hurt anyone." Twilight explained, "Well what even are they? And what if they aren't friendly and its just a trick!" Spike exclaimed, for the past few minutes the purple dragonling had been trying to get a straight answer from Twilight, but it seemed she'd always dodge the questions. "If you're that worried then why not ask them?" Asked Twilight. It had been a few seconds after this, the unconscious form of Lance had begun to stir, his bladed appendages pushing him up unto his feet, stumbling a little before regaining their balance, their face giving a sort of aggressive, groggy expression as they yawned, which sounded a bit like a low growl. "The hell was that for pipsqueak?" Questioned Lance tiredly, rubbing his eyes with his three-fingered hand. "I know I don't exactly look good but still that hurt..." Continued Lance groggily, though with a slightly clearer voice. Lance had apparently been dragged away from the spot he was knocked out and set down near Twilight's bed on a pillow. Spike had been a little unnerved by Lance's sudden awakening and his growl like a yawn.

"Oh, you're awake now?" Asked Twilight politely. "Yep..." Lance said calmly, looking around the room absent-mindedly.

"W-who are you? And why do you look like a-a monster?" Spike shouted nervously, clearly unsure of his actions.

Twilight would give a soft glare and speak sternly with a slight tone of unknown emotion. "Spike, mind your manners."

The purple dragonling looked down at the floor for a little bit before beginning to say something before they were cut off by Lance.

"Oh cmon, he's kinda right though. I do look like a monster, and it's not like its _that_ offensive. My name is Lance, what's your name?" They'd say nonchalantly before offering up their claw in a handshake. The little dragonling would shake their clawed hand, albeit a bit scared.

"M-my name is Spike." They'd say nervously. "I'm sorry about hitting you.."

Lance would sigh slightly "Don't worry about it, Spike, but for your size, you hit really hard!"

"I guess so.." Spike would mumble before they stopped shaking hands, a slight gummy residue was left behind on the scaled skin. Which they then rubbed off somewhere. "So uh, where the heck am I?" Lance said confused. "You're actually at my house." Twilight explained. "Do you want to eat with us?"

Lance would sit there for a few minutes thinking about their offers, while there was a chance they wouldn't be able to eat anything these ponies ate, his little ration wouldn't last for much longer which meant that they should accept it and see how it went from there.

"Okay." Said, Lance before walking towards Twilight as they headed towards the kitchen. The floors and walls all held a similar pattern of rings like a tree which seemed to always change in shape and width as they moved along eventually reaching a dining room of sorts that had a kitchen and all its amenities along with it. But something felt unnerving about this cheery world, the way everything looked exactly as it did in the human world like the stove, the furniture and even things like cutlery ( _which was surprising seeing as how they didn't seem to have fingers.)._ They pushed these uneasy thoughts away to the darkest reaches of his mind, he was relatively safe now, he didn't have to worry about Necromorphs gutting him in the middle of the night, or the ever rampaging thoughts that ensnared his brain when he was in the presence of the Marker. He was at peace now.

"The food's done!" Twilight called out, breaking their train of thought and pulling them into the real world again.

A few plates floated over to a wooden table filled with what seemed to be small pastries filled with a brown, lumpy goop, with little-toasted oats on the side.

"I made some Apple Strudels and Oat Fries." Twilight explained while looking at the food with a slight swell of pride at how well it turned out. Spike had walked over to the table and sat down on a chair, which Lance did too. Strange how unfamiliar the pastries looked, he used to eat real, solid food in his childhood similar to these albeit it a bit rare to get a pastry. Now, it seems that it was a long forgotten memory after years of eating nothing but that paste.

"Well? Dig in!"

Meanwhile, an armored figure was running away from a hard yellow glow, alarms blaring as suddenly a massive box-shaped ship had busted in through a roof, and with the help of a lady in a red shirt and a hair tied up in a bun, managed to escape but not in time as when it exploded it rocked the ship's core. Causing it to break apart and crackle as it threw every single engine and piece of the ship into overdrive with the untamed surge of energy. A blue rift opened up as the ship broke apart. The two figures drifting into it to be swept away somewhere unknown..


End file.
